A Lesson Learned
by Dragon rider pippin
Summary: When young Sam and Frodo are left watching the toddler Pippin what could happen?


_Knock knock knock. _

"I'll get it " Sam said as he got up from the table.

"Thank you Sam" Frodo replied. He heard the door open and Sam talking to someone. Sam returned to the kitchen with Merry and young pippin, who didn't look too happy.

"Look who decided to pay a visit Mr. Frodo."

"Hello there Merry, Pippin. Where are you guys off to?" Frodo asked.

"Well I'm off to go play some roopie with the older kids yet I promised Aunt Eglantine I'd watch Pippy today so I was wondering if you could watch him Cousin Bilbo?"

"Well, I suppose I could." Bilbo said as he glanced at Sam and Frodo with a confused expression on his face. Pippin was now standing beside Sam and appeared to be standing with his back to Merry with his arms crossed.

"Thanks Bilbo, I'll see you later Pippin…Alright Pippin? Pippin?" Pippin didn't move. Merry gave a frustrated groan.

"Ugh, forget it. I'll be back for him later Bilbo. Bye" And with that he left. They all stood there for a couple of seconds not knowing what to do. It was very unusuall for Merry to just drop Pippin off to go play with the other children. Merry and Pippin were always inseparable. If Pippin couldn't do something neither would Merry, and vice versa. Sam finally broke the silence.

"Have you had yer second breakfast yet Master Pippin?" he asked the sulking hobbit. The young hobbit hung his head then walked off slowly to the Den. Sam and Frodo exchanged curious glances.

"What do you suppose we can do to cheer him up?" Frodo asked his uncle.

"Well all he wants is his Merry and that seems to be something he can't have at the moment. I suppose we'll just have to fill in for now." Frodo thought this over.

"Now, you two fix the poor lad some luncheon and I'll go see what I can do." Bilbo left the kitchen and walked into the den to see the toddler sitting in the huge armchair hugging his knees. He appeared to be crying.

"Aw, we have no need for tears little one." Bilbo said as he offered him his handkerchief.

"Merry's just off having a day with the older ones, psh, they're no fun anyway. Your gonna have a grand old time with us. Alright?" Pippin slowly nodded and looked up with his watery green eyes.

"Oh, we'll have none of that. C'mon, let's go help Sam and Frodo in the kitchen shall we?" Pippin slowly nodded again and allowed Bilbo to pick him up and carry him into the kitchen.

~*~

"Mr. Bilbo you don't have any bread." Sam said.

"Why goodness me, I seemed to have forgotten to pick some up at the market."

"You can go get some, and Sam and I can stay here and watch Pippin." Frodo suggested. Bilbo thought it over, 'This could be a good experience for them…'

"Alright, I'll go to the Market to get some bread. You two keep a very close eye on the young one. He can get into lots of mischief." And with that Bilbo left leaving Frodo and Sam looking after Pippin.

~*~

After Bilbo had left Frodo suggested they bake a pie. Pippin grew very excited at the idea. Frodo placed a huge bowl on the counter and found a stool for Pippin to stand on.

"Okay Pip, pour the flour in slowl-" before he could finish Pippin had dumped the whole jar of Flour into the bowl rather quickly resulting in a big cloud of flour covering the area. The hobbits coughed. Frodo looked at Pippin to see him covered in flour.

"Oh Pippin, your mum is gonna have my head if you come home dirty. C'mon you need a bath." Pippin squealed at the mention of a bath and ran off down the hall. Frodo groaned.

"Oh, Pippin get back here" he yelled as he ran off to fine the young hobbit. He soon discovered Pippin could be a mighty fast runner when it came to bathes.

"Sam, help me please!" Frodo yelled as he ran past, trying to catch the giggling hobbit. After much confusion the filthy hobbit was soon apprehended.

"Oh, Master Pippin. Now look what you've done. You've tracked flour all over the smial." Sam said trying to appear angry. He looked up to see the young hobbit in Frodo's arms, his face was covered in a thin layer of flour. Sam laughed.

"Oh, no one can stay mad at a hobbit covered in flour." Frodo laughed as well.

"Okay Pippy, it is now time for your bath and your not getting out of it this time." Frodo said as he walked toward the bathroom.

~*~

After much splashing, bubbles, and water. Pippin was finally done with his bath and dry…you can't say the same for Frodo though. The poor hobbit was now soaked. 'How does Merry do it?' he asked himself. Frodo carried Pippin out into the kitchen. Sam looked up to see his Master drenched and holding the young Took. They all had a quick luncheon and it was decided that while Frodo dried off and took a rest, Sam would take Pippin out to the garden to help him.

~*~

"Okay Master Pippin, pour the water slowly onto the flower. Good, that's good. I'm going to go check on the daffodils over there so you stay put and pour the water on the plants, but be sure to pour it slowly." Sam said as he walked off. He was just inspecting his daffodils when he heard a huge splash and a giggle. He ran back to where he had left the young hobbit to see him covered in mud. He had poured the whole can of water onto the plant at one time causing it to splash the mud on him.

"Oh now look what you've done. You've got yourself into a great ole' mess, and I suppose I'm gonna have to clean you up, aren't I. You know what this means. You're in need of another bath." As soon as the last words had left Sam's lip Pippin squealed and took off around the Garden.

"Oi! Not this again." So another chase began again. Pippin was quite fast and very good at hiding from Sam.

"Get back here!" Sam yelled.

~*~

Frodo woke up from his nap to the sound of squealing and giggling. 'Oh what could possibly be going on now?' he thought to himself. He walked to the back door and just as he opened it a young muddy hobbit ran straight into him.

"Pippin?! Why are you covered in mud?" Frodo questioned. The toddler could say nothing except for giggle, before he could escape Sam ran up behind him and scooped him up. Pippin squealed.

"Finally got you, now it's time for that bath."

~*~

After Pippin's bath and everyone was dried off they all sat in the Den. Pippin was sitting on the couch with his head in Sam's lap, fast asleep. As Sam brushed hair away from his forehead he looked over to where Frodo was sitting in a chair curled up and in deep slumber. Sam felt his eyes grow heavy and dosed off. 'What a tiring day' he thought to himself as he felt himself slip into darkness.

~*~

Bilbo came through the door to be surprised by complete silence. Something he would not suspect after leaving two young hobbits looking after a toddler, and probably one of the most hyper toddlers for that matter. He walked into the den to see them all fast asleep. He couldn't help but chuckle softly. He heard a soft tap at the door and went to go answer it.

"Oh, hello there Merry."

"Hello Cousin Bilbo. I'm here to get my Pippin back" Bilbo smiled.

"Of course. Right this way." he said as he led the young hobbit into the room. Merry had a huge grin on his face.

"They couldn't handle him could they?"

"I suppose not."

"I'm one of the sole hobbits who can." he said as he walked over to the sleeping Pippin and quietly picked him up. The sleeping form smiled and cuddled closer to Merry.

"Thankyou, Cousin Bilbo." Merry said as he left. 'Oh no need to thank me' he thought. 'Sam and Frodo were the ones that did all of the work.'


End file.
